


Winter Holiday.

by raayychlu4



Series: KRTSK NSFW WEEK 2021 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Post-Time Skip, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, mentions of yamauchi, side bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raayychlu4/pseuds/raayychlu4
Summary: Tsukishima rides on his intoxication and admits to what he wants to do with Kuroo, something he has been thinking of for a few days but never got the chance and courage to tell. Things get exciting after he blurts out his wishes, but he takes it up a notch by imposing a restriction....
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KRTSK NSFW WEEK 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: KRTSK NSFW Week





	Winter Holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is me trying my best to portray hc crazy kinky krtsk (๑･ิ◡･ิ๑)  
> Beware! Daddy kinks, blindfolds and handcuffs, though nothing too extreme. 
> 
> DAY 2 of KRTSK NSFW WEEK.  
> Prompt#1 Overstimulation  
> Prompt#3 "What I really want is for you to pin me against the wall and fuck me senseless."
> 
> I KNOW TSUKKI INTER CHANGES KUROO’S NAME A LOT DURING SEXY TIME BUT Kuroo will explain what this means in the fic. Title is winter holiday because it takes place during their winter holidays... :') ++ the intro is very awkward it sounded funnier in my head but if you want to skip to the awkward part start from "So..." Kuroo started"

Laughter rang through the living room of a humble 1LDK flat in the neighbourhood of nihonbashi in Tokyo. It was the start of winter break which gave the tired, over-worked university students a reason to let go of themselves and party their semester stress away. The television volume was just background noise for the four of them as they held cans of drinks in their hands and snuggled against their partners on the dinosaur rug that Kuroo insisted they bought when they went furniture shopping together. If asked, Tsukishima will never admit that he loved it too, but is too embarrassed to validate that fact. It has been close to two years since Tsukishima started university in Tokyo and moved in to a flat with his boyfriend of 3 years, Kuroo Tetsurou. Sitting across them are Bokuto and Akaashi, their best friends and (truthfully), the only other people Tsukishima hangs out with more than Kuroo in Toyko. He is grateful for all their company after leaving his family and Yamaguchi in Miyagi, especially whenever he starts getting homesick and hearing Yamaguchi’s voice over LINE isn’t the same. Taking advantage of their holidays, Kuroo invited the other couple over to their place for drinks and game night on a Wednesday; something they haven’t been doing since submissions week started. Empty cans of beer and high-ball cluttered their small coffee table and a half empty bottle of shochu sits forgotten among them.

“Kuroo, look, I love you and all but your taste in alcohol is terrible, man.” Bokuto whined as he gestured towards the brown bottle of shochu. “That stuff tastes horrible!”

“Bo-bro, look. Shochu is what the men drink. If you want to be a man, you’ve got to drink what the men drinks man!” Kuroo retorts.

As the both of them go at it over the different kinds of Japanese liquor and how “manly” each would make them, Tsukishima rests his arm on his knee, cheek leaning against his palms as he watches the curve of Kuroo’s lips move when he talks.

“Tsukishima, I think you should put that can of strong lemon down before you get any onto the rug.” Akaashi breaks his attention away from Kuroo’s lips.

“I think it’s fine.” Tsukishima takes a swig. “I’m still sober so I wouldn’t let the can slip out of my hand.”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow at the youngest. He was trying to look for an indication of soberness in Tsukishima, but all he could see was the mad red blush covering his cheeks, and the tips of his ears red, as though it was the same colour as the Nekoma sweater he is currently wearing. Of course he would be tipsy, Akaashi thinks. This was the fifth can that Tsukishima has been drinking, not including the three cups of shochu that he has drunk before. Despite his looks, Tsukishima was someone who could hold his liquor. Five cans of beer should be an easy feat for him (furthermore, 3 of them were the light, strawberry alcohol). But Akaashi wasn’t so sure about the shochu.

Unaware of Akaashi’s growing concern, Tsukishima continues staring at the profile of his boyfriend.

“Bro, I think Tsukki’s broken. He’s been giving you heart eyes since an hour ago!” Bokuto not-so-softly-whispered to Kuroo, pointing at Tsukishima. This prompted Kuroo to take a good look at Tsukishima – not that he hasn’t been glancing at his boyfriend the whole entire time, but finally a long good look – and he sees his precious baby with hooded eyes and a tomato face. Kuroo can’t help but break into a soft smile and reached his hand out to sweep Tsukishima’s hair away from his face.

“Babe, I think you should go easy on the drinks now.”

Tsukishima pouts and narrows his eyes at Kuroo, “What. You don’t think I can do this? I won’t get drunk so easily. Even if I do finish that bottle of shochu I’ll still be able block one of Bokuto’s spikes.”

Across him, Bokuto squawked and Akaashi sighed, but Kuroo continued to look at him as though he haven’t said anything. In defiance, Tsukishima takes another long swig, gulping down its remains and slamming the empty can on the table. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Akaashi was trying his best to hold Bokuto down, though to no avail.

“Well then! I dare you to drink that whole bottle of shochu and let’s see if you can still block my spikes!” Bokuto smugly declared, as Akaashi hid his whole face in his hands. “Bokuto-san it’s 10pm no one is going out to play volleyball on a winter night.”

Who was Bokuto to dare him? Did they really not think he could do it? Tsukishima’s eyebrows twitched in irritation. How dare they. He’ll show them. “You’re on.” He reached across the table to grab the forgotten bottle of shochu. However, before he could even lift the bottle to his mouth, Kuroo took hold of his wrist, “Kei, you know Bo’s just messing with you-“

“No I am n-!!!” Akaashi grabbed the nearest thing he could find – his scarf – and wrapped it over Bokuto’s mouth in hope of preventing further damage. Who knew what could happen if they were to let a tipsy Bokuto run his mouth even more. 

Though to Tsukishima, it felt like his own boyfriend couldn’t believe he could do it. _The audacity?!_ He thinks, after all the nights he spent drinking with them at the club – against his will, Kuroo should know by now that his tolerance for alcohol has gotten better than the first time they drank together. His lips started to tremble, and his eyes got hot as tears started to gather.

_Tsukishima is definitely drunk_ , Akaashi sighs to himself.

Upon seeing his boyfriend on the brink of tears, Kuroo panics and let go of Tsukishima’s hand, about to reach for his face before- Tsukishima chugs the whole bottle of shochu down his throat.

No one reaches out to stop Tsukishima, all three of them shocked that the usually calm, witty and sarcastic Tsukishima would step up to a dare; but more than that, he could gulp down the bottle of shochu this easily? Before he finishes the bottle, Kuroo manages to snap out of his shock and grab the bottle from Tsukishima’s hands. Almost immediately, Tsukishima slumps backwards into Kuroo’s chest. If Akaashi hadn’t been there to take the bottle from Kuroo, their dinosaur rug would be smelling like shochu.

“Ughhh…” Tsukishima’s face scrunches up as he brings a hand up to his face. “T-tetsu I did it…”

“Yeah, you did great baby.” Kuroo caressed his face. “Bo, could you go grab a glass of water for us please?” Bokuto stood up – albeit wobbly – and heads to the kitchen.

“Kuroo, I think we should start cleaning up. Tsukishima could use more rest than us tonight.” Akaashi said as he picked up the empty cans over the table. Still cradling Tsukishima against his chest, Kuroo nodded.

Bokuto came back with the glass of water and handed it over to Kuroo. “Hey, I’m really sorry I didn’t really mean to dare Tsukki into doing this… I really did not expect him to do it…” Bokuto apologised, his whole body hunched in guilt. Kuroo let out a small laugh, “Don’t worry ‘bout it. It’s not often Tsukki lets himself lose like this.”

Unaware of what is happening around him, all Tsukishima could think of while lying in Kuroo’s embrace was how kissable Kuroo’s lips look like, how he would like those lips to put their mark across his skin, Kuroo’s tongue to tease him in all his sensitive areas, hands roaming all around his body as he gets pinned and fucked against the wall. How great that must feel.

Tsukishima felt the body behind him tense up, and something hard poking against his back. A thud. He opens his eyes to find three pairs of large bulging eyes staring at him. “Hn… W-Wha y’all stari’n at?” He asked.

Bokuto was the first to recover, though his face red, “Tsukki you…” Tsukishima turns toward Akaashi, and sees the man frozen in place. Kuroo clears his throat behind him, “babe maybe you should finish this glass of water…”

“NO BUT DID YOU GUYS JUST HEAR TSUKKI SAYING HE WANTS TO GET PINNED?!”

Tsukishima chokes at Bokuto’s exclamation. What did he mean by Tsukki’s sexual desire? D-did he!? Oh Lords, Tsukishima prayed and looked up into Kuroo’s hazel eyes, but all he could see was the embarrassment evident in Kuroo’s face. Crap. Akaashi has never grabbed his and Bokuto’s bags and exited their apartment this quickly before, leaving Tsukishima leaning against Kuroo as the front door clicks shut.

“So…” Kuroo started.

Knowing that he had said all those out loud into the open, Tsukishima felt sobered up. But he thought, screw it, their relationship is supposed to be transparent – all their likes, dislikes, wants and don’t wants are supposed to be laid out on the table, whether at home, in school, outside or in the bedroom, no secrets would be between them and no judgement shall be passed no matter how absurd any requests are. This was a great chance to be honest to Kuroo about this thing that he has wanted to try ever since hearing the group of guys at the back of his lecture hall talk about last Friday. Right. If anything goes wrong, he could still blame it all on the alcohol.

“Kuroo.”

At the sound of his name, Kuroo sat up straight.

“This is going to sound weird but I know we agreed to not have secrets between each other even if it is something either of us wants to try in the bedroom so I thought maybe I should say this because the other day I overheard some guys talking about it and got curious and so-“

“Kei, kei, calm down. Breathe.” Kuroo soothed him with a hand rubbing up his arms. “This is the most I’ve heard you say at a go since the last argument we had and it’s making me worried so maybe… Just could you repeat what you want us to do again?”

Tsukishima took a deep breath, “What I really want is for you to pin me against the wall and fuck me senseless.”

For what felt like minutes, the whole apartment was silent, except for the sounds from the television and the buzzing of their heater. Until Kuroo let out a little chuckle and raised his head to meet Tsukishima’s eyes. “Anything for you, baby.

Tsukishima let out the breath he was holding in.

“Gods. I-“

“Shh, it’s okay. You don’t have to be embarrassed about these things,” Kuroo pulled him into an embrace. “Thank you for telling me, Kei.”

With his face pressed against Kuroo’s neck, Tsukishima inhaled deeply, enjoying the slow rocking of their bodies and the feel of Kuroo’s fingers running through his hair.

“Honestly, this sounds scary but exciting at the same time.” Kuroo admits, “though I don’t think this could beat that one time I wanted us to try pet play for a day and fucked you on our balcony on a Sunday afternoon.”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, “That was embarrassing and weird because all I could say was ‘nya’, Kuroo.”

“Here, finish this glass of water and I’ll get you another one while you move to the bed,” Kuroo stood up, pulling Tsukishima up with him by the waist. “Do you want to talk about it when I come back with the water or leave it for another day?”

Tsukishima thought about it. As much as he wished he didn’t say this out loud and let this desire get pushed to the back of his mind till forgotten, he couldn’t turn back time. Might as well get this over with while he is still intoxicated. “I’ll wait for you to get back.”

Kuroo nodded and kissed his forehead before turning to the kitchen. Tsukishima dragged his feet towards their bed and climbed under the covers. Kuroo came back with a glass of water, as well as some aspirin. “For you, to get rid of the impending headache,” he grins. “I still can’t believe you downed that bottle like that, babe. You’re amazing.” Kuroo kissed his temples as he takes a pill down with water.

“I didn’t know what came over me either.” He admits, placing the empty glass on the table by the side and turning his body to face Kuroo.

Kuroo shifted closer to pull Tsukishima’s face into his chest. “Hey, it’s okay. We said before we will talk things out right?” He puts a finger on Tsukishima’s chin to tilt his face upwards, locking eyes with those beautiful golden orbs. “Shall we go for a little getaway at one of those themed love hotels? Spend a night there so we won’t have to rush to beat the time limit.”

Tsukishima snorted, “That’s hardly a getaway, Kuroo. But that does sound good.”

Kuroo hums in agreement as he stokes Tsukishima’s hair. Even though he was drifting off to sleep on his boyfriend’s strong pectorals, Tsukishima’s eyes fluttered open as an idea came to mind.

“What’s this look on your face?” Kuroo threads, “I don’t like how evil you look right now, babe…”

Tsukishima giggles, “hey, what do you say we make things a little more exciting?” He grins. “Let’s abstain from touching one another till… Saturday?”

“Oh Lord, moonshine look-“ Kuroo protests, but Tsukishima knows how to work around his boyfriend. As he grazes his index finger along Kuroo’s lower lips, he whispers, “imagine all that tightness and pleasure you’ll feel as you enter me after 3 days, Tetsurou.” Kuroo did not give a reply, but he heard the deep gush of breath taken by the man and he knew Kuroo was thinking about this. “Don’t regret this baby.”

The next three days pass by like months. Every morning Kuroo would have to take cold showers and sleep on the edge of the bed just to calm this morning wood. Tsukishima was no better, he had to avoid cuddling close to Kuroo on the couch and avoid his eyes from staring at Kuroo’s collarbones, lips, eyes… It was mentally exhausting, to know that both of them were free from work and school that week, yet they could not go at it like rabbits. Being at home was suffocating and many times Tsukishima almost found himself breaking that rule in the bathroom. He cursed himself for even suggesting such a ridiculous idea.

Saturday morning, the both of them woke up and went about their usual morning routines. The clang of the teaspoon against ceramic was louder than usual, and the tension in the air so thick with the not so subtle glances they give each other. Kuroo was the first to speak. “Let’s head to Ikebukuro after lunch for dinner. We can do some shopping for Christmas at Sunshine while we are there too.”

Tsukishima nodded, the steam rising from his cup fogging his glasses but the warmth too comfortable for him to do anything about it.

Evening couldn’t come quicker and when they pulled open the front door, it was like a fresh breath of air washed over them and the house. Extending his hand out, Kuroo flashes Tsukishima a wide smile as they walk hand in hand to the station. Lunch was uneventful, light conversations about the past semester while they cooked at home and watched some drama re-run. They had _teishoku_ for dinner, discussing what sort of gifts they should buy and planning out a cleaning schedule for the new year. Walking around Sunshine city and choosing gifts for their close friends was more fun than Tsukishima had expected. Although Christmas was not widely celebrated here, he still wanted to get a gift for the friends (that he could count with his fingers) who stood by him and Kuroo the past year. Not to forget, they had to place reservations for a shortcake for Christmas. With a few little bags in hand, the both of them made it to the outskirts of Ikebukuro, closer to where kita-ikebukuro was.

“Never knew there were so many different hotels to choose from…” Tsukishima said as he took in the various hotels along the street.

“Me neither. I happened to pass by this street when I got lost trying to look for an office.” They stopped in front of one that had a palace exterior, making it look like it belonged somewhere else other than in Ikebukuro. “This one seems to have pretty reasonable prices for a night’s stay.” Kuroo contemplated as he looked at the prices on the board. Honestly, Tsukishima couldn’t care less for the themes, he was cold, horny and squirming in his trench coat. Taking his silence as mutual agreement, Kuroo beams at him and pulls them towards the entrance.

“I… Never knew love hotels could look so posh…” Tsukishima stated, taking in the Victorian décor of the room. “I always assumed they were plain… Since people were just, you know.” He hesitated. “Looking for release.”

“This is my first time in one too,” Kuroo said, hands on his waist and coat already handing in the closet.

“Wait, then why did you know about themed rooms?” Tsukishima questioned; an eyebrow raised.

“Bo and I stumbled upon some videos on Youtube!”

“I do not want to know what you guys were looking at when those videos came up on your recommendations.” Tsukishima gave a look of disgust.

“Come on, baby.” Kuroo murmured, arms moving forward to bring Tsukishima in for an embrace. “Aren’t you glad we have this place for the whole night, my King?”

Tsukishima tilted his head to meet Kuroo’s lips. Finally, those three (and a half) long days and finally he has the taste of Kuroo on his tongue again. However, before he could prolong their kiss, Kuroo pulled away to pick up his bag. He unzips it and what was inside made Tsukishima roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Please tell me you did not just walk around Ikebukuro carrying a bag of fucking toys.” He deadpanned. “When did you even pack them in?”

“Ha!” Kuroo smirks, “You were too busy trying not to look at me to notice me packing them into the bag!”

Kuroo laughs as Tsukishima’s face turned a bright shade of red. “Well you know what, you’re not the only one with surprises.”

He torments Kuroo by slowly removing all clothing on himself, teasing even more with his boxers as he watches Kuroo’s eyes grow wide at his surprise.

“K-Kei… Is t-that…?” _Kuroo stuttering is a great sign_ , he thinks. Tsukishima is getting aroused, thinking about all the things his boyfriend would be doing to him in less than five minutes.

“Do you like it, Tetsu?” he takes a step back to sit on the bed, leading Kuroo on with his legs slowly spreading apart, right-hand moving downwards to massage himself, cock-ring on display.

“Fuck.”

Kuroo pounces on him, lips chasing the sweet honey that he hasn’t tasted in days. Like a man parched and dehydrated, Kuroo licks and sucks on Tsukishima’s lips while his hands are kept busy exploring his lover’s body. “Mm aah…” Tsukishima moans. Kuroo sits back, removes his clothes and reaches for the bag to pull out a blindfold and fluffy handcuffs.

“I promise to take care of you, baby.” He whispers into Tsukishima’s ears as he secures the blindfold around his head. He then moves to place Tsukishima’s wrists above his head, restricting their movements with the cuffs. “Tell me if it gets too much all right?”

Tsukishima makes a noise of approval.

“Do you remember what your safe word is?” Kuroo prods, hovering above Tsukishima’s body.

“Triceratops.”

“Good.” He takes a deep breath, “now, let daddy take care of you.”

Three long days. Kuroo felt his restraints snap. He trails his tongue along Tsukishima’s neck, feeling his pulse throbbing under his skin. Tsukishima lets out a moan as he places a mark on his neck, leaving after to give attention to his boyfriend’s sensitive nubs. Kuroo uses his tongue to flick and tease the right, while his finger massages the left.

“Aa-h! Te-tsu…” Tsukishima moans.

“No, baby.” Kuroo bites down, “patience. Daddy likes to take his time with you.”

Body tingling with pleasure as Kuroo sucks on his sensitive spot, Tsukishima moans harder, dick twitching and hitting Kuroo in the abdomen. Tsukishima felt like he could come undone just like this, after three days of abstinence and the ring around his dick accumulating that pleasure.

Kuroo’s lips leaves Tsukishima’s nipple, and he reaches out to grab the bottle of lube.

“Shh, daddy’s going to take real good care of you, baby.” Kuroo positions himself between his boyfriend’s long, silky legs and takes his first taste.

“A-aah!”

Sloppy and loud noises could be heard as Kuroo’s tongue circles Tsukishima’s entrance. The tight ring of muscle could be seen contracting and expanding as he teases it, prodding at it while his arms wrap around those milky thighs, keeping Tsukishima from shaking too much. Kuroo’s tongue curves upwards to tease the two tight sacs above, Tsukishima’s rock-hard dick twitching with excitement in response. Slowly, he makes his way higher to lick a strip up Tsukishima’s hard-on, coating it with saliva before pausing to admire the precum pooling at the head, and swallowing it whole into his mouth.

“A-ah fuck!” Tsukishima writhes under him as Kuroo bobs his head to a fast rhythm, taking him in from the base to head and finishing with a pop.

“Not so quick, baby.” Kuroo licks his lips. He sits back upright, pleased to see Tsukishima panting just from a simple blowjob. However, his own member has been neglected for days, and he is just about to change that. He crawled towards Tsukishima’s head, hand holding his own hard-on, pumping it as he lines with with Tsukishima’s mouth.

“Open wide for me, love.” He tells, and Tsukishima opens his mouth, tongue sticking out to invite Kuroo in. Without missing a beat, Kuroo pushes himself into Tsukishima’s mouth, setting a moderate pace to face fucking his beautiful boyfriend on the bed.

“Oh Gods, yeah.” Kuroo groans, the heat and wetness wrapping around him heightening his pleasure. Below him, Tsukishima’s face was starting to go red as Kuroo pushes his way right in, hitting his throat repeatedly. “Make sure you get it all wet, love. Ahh-“

As much as he didn’t want this to end, Kuroo had to pull away before he comes into Tsukishima’s throat. He moves back to the edge of the bed, pops open the bottle of lube he left beside Tsukishima’s legs earlier and pours its contents onto his fingers. Slowly, Kuroo pushes a lubed finger into Tsukishima’s entrance, making the latter moan at the sudden intrusion. He starts of slow, not wanting to hurt Tsukishima after those three days, but he quickly puts another finger in when he feels the younger sucking his finger in more.

“T-Tetsu…! Please…! P-“ Tsukishima pants, while rocking his hips more to feel Kuroo.

“In a hurry, aren’t we?” Kuroo chuckles. “I don’t want you to hurt, so you’ve got to be patient for me all right, darling?” He kisses he inside of Tsukishima’s thighs. Seeing his boyfriend’s dick limited by the cock-ring and twitching in front of him, Kuroo takes him back into his mouth just as he pushes a third finger inside.

“Aaa-hah! Hn!”

Kuroo wanted to make sure that Tsukishima was ready for him – he was so tight that it felt like Tsukishima was sucking him back him and unwilling to let go whenever he pulls his finger outwards – no doubt the tightness would feel amazing, but Kuroo’s main concern over his own pleasure, was the safety and pleasure of his boyfriend.

To Tsukishima, the blindfold and handcuffs were painful; not in the physical sense, but so painful that he was not aware of what is going on around him, where Kuroo is, and what his next move will be. It hurts not being able to touch Kuroo with his hands bound above his head. But despite all these, Tsukishima felt didn’t feel afraid. All he felt was anticipation and pleasure.

With the haze of pleasure slowly clouding his mind and the image of his boyfriend quivering in pleasure, dick wet with saliva and precum, Kuroo pours lube onto himself and lines up at Tsukishima’s puckering entrance. However, Kuroo was not going to let things slide so easily. He wanted to make Tsukishima pay for torturing him for three days – so he uses the tip of his dick to brush against the blond’s entrance.

“Hnn.. Ha-ah, T-Tetsu…” Tsukishima whimpers.

“Tell me what you want baby.” Kuroo continues teasing his entrance, pushing the tip of his head just slightly in, and taking it out again to brush around the rim of muscle.

“Hn-ah! P-Pl…” Tsukishima pants, “Please, I want…!”

Kuroo leans forward to whisper into his year, “tell me what do you want, baby.”

“I-I want you!”

“You’ve got me, but you have to be more specific than this, darling.”

“Aah-! I want you in me please!” Tsukishima begs.

“Where do you want me inside?” Kuroo pushes.

“Hnng-a-ah… Inside… Ah!” A gasp. “Inside me! Please! F-fuck me senseless…! D-daddy…!”

“Fuck.”

Kuroo remembers the first time he talked to Tsukishima about names in bed, admitting to the latter that he found the daddy kink hot. It took a lot courage and time but whenever Tsukishima knows he wants it rough, he would address Kuroo as “daddy. “ That was his green light for Kuroo to go down on him harder. This time was no exception.

Kuroo pushes into him slowly, feeling the muscle drawing him closer to Tsukishima, deeper inside of him. “Ah-haah, fuck!” Tsukishima moans. It didn’t take long for Tsukishima to swallow Kuroo whole, with how hungry the both of them were. But the moment Kuroo found himself deep within Tsukishma, he started ramming his boyfriend at a relentless pace.

“Hn-ng ah, baby!” Kuroo groans. “Fuck, you’re so good, love. So, so good.”

Incoherent strings of words were spewing out from Tsukishima’s lips, saliva dripping out from the corners. “Ah! Aah-haa! Haa! Ah!”

Kuroo lifts Tsukishima’s right leg and slings it over his shoulder, just as he re-adjusts himself and pounds harder into the blond.

“Fuck, Kei…” Kuroo moans, feeling Tsukishima wrapped around him with every thrust, he brings one of his hands down to grab the latter in his hands and pumped.

“Ah-ha! Ah! Ah Ah! K-Ku... Tetsurou!” Tsukishima screams under pleasure as his body convulses. “N-no! No, no! I… I c-can’t!” He pleads, but Kuroo doesn’t stop. It only eggs him to pump his fists harder on Tsukishima’s dick.

“Ha… Ah-ah… Ha! S-stop, Tetsu! I’m g’na…!”

Tsukishima comes, but with the ring on his dick, it was nothing but a dry orgasm. Kuroo, worried about Tsukishima – then slows his pace and removes his hands. “Haa… Haa, babe?” He calls. “Hnn!” Tsukishima muffled his voice by biting down on his lips. Kuroo panicked, but Tsukishima squeezed down on him, “k… Keep going, daddy.”

Kuroo bent down to place a kiss on Tsukishima’s lips, his tongue asking for entrance and slipping in just as the younger gives him access. A few more shallow thrusts and Kuroo pulls out, leaving Tsukishima whimpering in the loss. Kuroo got off the bed and took a step back, marvelling in the breath-taking (literally) view in front of him. His precious moonshine, red and panting, debauched on top of silky white sheets in a Victorian room. It made Kuroo want to tease him more. He went over to look through the bag and its contents of toys, and he took out their prostate vibrator. He turns it on, the soft vibration humming catching the attention of Tsukishima as he tilts his head towards the sound. With a sly grin on his face, Kuroo uses the vibe to trace along the lines of Tsukishima’s body. “Hn!”

“Shhh, it’s okay, love. We’re introducing a very good friend that you are well acquainted with.” He graces Tsukishima’s nipples with the vibrations, causing the blond to twitch under him and squirm away. “What’s the matter, baby? Don’t you like this?” Kuroo teased, sucking on one nipple while busying the other with the vibe. “Look at how honest your body is compared to your mouth. You are perking up.”

“Mm ah!” Tsukishima continues to moan, cock twitching. Kuroo lets out a low laugh, and grabbed the bottle of lube, coating the black silicone with it as he tickles Tsukishima’s entrance with the toy.

“That’s right…” He encourages as he pushes the vibe in. “Good, just like that.” Kuroo turns the level up to the highest setting the moment the toy is fully inside, making Tsukishima let out a sharp desperate cry, precum leaking even more from his head.

“Stand up slowly baby,” Kuroo guides him with an arm on his waist. Tsukishima was too overwhelmed by all the sensations around him; his legs almost gave way when they left the bed, if not for Kuroo holding him up. Kuroo leads him to the window and places his palms against the cold glass and whispered into his ear, “Let them see you, love.”

“N-no…!” Tsukishima tries to stand straight, but Kuroo was holding him down from the back. A hand snakes across his waist and hold on to his twitching dick. “Mm ah!” Kuroo started pumping him. “Mm that’s right. Show everyone how beautiful you are, moonshine.” Tsukishima’s legs buckled at the name, and he felt his head coming into contact with the cold glass, sending shivers along his spine – a contrast to the heat spreading from Kuroo’s hands. Even though he knows there weren’t many people walking around the streets in this part of Ikebukuro, the thought of been seen shaking and leaking by a stranger turned Tsukishima on even more as he rocked his hips back against Kuroo, feeling the curve of his dick against his butt.

“D-daddy… Please…”

“Hm? What is it, baby?” Kuroo smiles.

“Please… L-Let me come.” Tsukishima begs. Of course, Kuroo obliges. Who is he to refuse his baby anyway? Kuroo kisses the temples of Tsukishima and begins to remove the ring.

“A-ahha!” Tsukishima squirms.

“Just a bit more baby.”

Kuroo removed the ring and placed on the nearest tabletop before turning his attention back to Tsukishima. “There we go, love.”

But Tsukishima was not satisfied yet. He pushed back against Kuroo’s throbbing member, the vibrations from the vibe affecting Kuroo as well. “Please, daddy…! I want to come with… With you inside of me.” He begs. But Kuroo was not done punishing Tsukishima for those three days, “Not until you let daddy see you come with this vibe inside you, baby.” He bit down on Tsukishima’s neck, as his right-hand resumes a steady rhythm, pumping Tsukishima, while his left teases a nipple.

“Ah-ah!” Tsukishima’s rocking starts getting violent and Kuroo moves his hand from the nipple to stuff his fingers into Tsukishima’s mouth; where he knows the tongue is one of his boyfriend’s other erogenous zones.

“Ah-ah! Haah! Ha… Ah! I- I…!” Before he could finish the sentence, Tsukishima was coming strings onto the glass window. But Kuroo’s pace did not stop even after the came.

“Mm that’s right baby, come once more for me.”

“N-no I can’t! I j-just…!”

“I know you can do it, love. Do it for me.”

“Ha…! Ah…!” A few more pumps and Tsukishima came a second time from the high of his first orgasm. Kuroo finally slowed, making sure to milk out everything before his hands come to a stop. He stopped the vibe, and took it out slowly from Tsukishima, placing it on the table beside the ring. Even Kuroo knows his teasing (punishment) has to end soon, so he decides the time is now. He spins Tsukishima around and grabbed him up by the hips, lined himself up and thrusted into his boyfriend; not caring the latter has just experienced two orgasms.

“Hnng…! Gods, Kei. Baby, you’re still so tight.” He grunts, pounding himself deep into Tsukishima.

With his hands restrained, all Tsukishima could hold on to was Kuroo’s neck, as his boyfriend pounded into him against the wall.

“Aaah! Ah… Ahh! Ha..! Ah!” Tsukishima throws his head back, the blindfold slowly loosening from the friction of rubbing his head against the wall. He looked down and met with Kuroo’s hazel eyes.

“M-more…” He pleads. There was a glint in Kuroo’s eyes before he was put down and flipped over, this time facing the wall with his butt up in the air.

“Fuck, Kei. You don’t know what you’re doing to me.”

No. In contrast, Tsukishima DOES know what kind of effect he has on Kuroo. Which is why he made them avoid sex for three days. People say that Kuroo is the one who pushes all their buttons in the relationship, but in fact, both of them have a part to play in each other’s buttons. Tsukishima knew that with the stress of being a final year student and all the reports and research Kuroo drowned himself in the last few months, this was what the both of them needed as a start to their holidays. He just didn’t know how to put it into words as a suggestion, but he was glad he blurted it out under the influence of alcohol.

He was pulled out from his thought by Kuroo’s rough pounding into him, feeling his hot, thick dick sliding in and out while his muscles fought to keep a tight grip on it. Tsukishima clenches down even more on Kuroo, earning him a pleased grunt from the back.

“Ah-ah..! Ha! F-fuck, daddy…!” Tsukishima gloats.

Kuroo pushes him hard into the wall, strong tanned hands holding his pales ones down as he feels a bite on his shoulder. More grunting from Kuroo – signifying he is close on his release. A mind clouded with lust and pleasure, Tsukishima rocks back to match Kuroo’s rhythm, feeling the heat pool in his own lower abdomen. Both of them chasing release, they kept at the constant pace till Kuroo shudders and pours himself into Tsukishima, Tsukishima following behind not long after, dirtying the Victorian wallpaper. Kuroo stayed inside of him for a while longer, and when he eventually pulled out, Tsukishima could feel the thick, hot come flowing out of him just as Kuroo princess carried him onto the bed.

His hands were released from the restraints, wrists sore from being in the restricted for so long, but not bruised because of the fluff _(Kuroo insisted they get the fluffy ones though he thought the leather ones were more sexy, but Kuroo made a fuss about his baby’s wrist getting bruised)_.

With an arm drapped across his eyes, Kuroo was trying to catch his breath, but Tsukishima had other plans. He pads across to his boyfriend like a cat would and holds Kuroo’s dick in his hands. He knows they can go for a second round, seeing how Kuroo was still half-hard in his palms. Tsukishima goes down and laps up the drops of come that were on Kuroo, circling his head with the tip of his tongue. Kuroo raises his head and perches himself on his elbows.

“Kei…?”

“Mmphf” was Tsukishima’s response, mouth already going down on Kuroo’s dick. “I was going to clean you up.” Tsukishima teases, licking the underside of Kuroo’s dick, never breaking eye-contact with the raven. Kuroo swings his head back, revelling in the sensations of getting blown by his boyfriend not long after an orgasm. Kuroo’s dick rose to full height and thickness again in Tsukishima’s mouth. He finished off with a pop, spitting more saliva on to Kuroo, before climbing up, lining himself and settling down on Kuroo again.

“Ah… A-ah!” Tsukishima bounced on Kuroo, both legs by the side giving him support. Kuroo’s hands moved up to grab his hips, assisting him in going down fully.

“Ha… A-ahha…! D-Do you like this, daddy?” Tsukishima smirks, pausing his movements to circle his hips along Kuroo’s, scraping his teeth over his lower lips as he bites down on them – knowing Kuroo finds it hot. Immediately, Kuroo jolts up, left-hand supporting Tsukishima’s waist as his right holds his face.

“Yeah, I love you, Kei.”

As Tsukishima breathes the smell of Kuroo in, their tongues explored each other’s mouths. Kuroo’s tongue had the power to cripple him, to make his eyes row backwards helplessly, in a trance of tongue. He couldn’t help but rock his hips faster to chase after Kuroo’s own pace, feeling the love for this man guide him through.

“A-ah!” Tsukishima pulled away, feeling Kuroo hit his sweet spot repeatedly. Their pace quickens.

“F-fuck! Tetsu, I-!” Tsukishima pants as he comes undone once more, feeling Kuroo empty another load inside him. They fell back down onto the bed together, panting, neither wanting to make the first move to clean up. Although Kuroo was the first one to rise up, pulling Tsukishima in for another kiss, this time softer and more intimate.

“I’ll go run the bath, love. I’ll be back for you.” He stood up and headed towards the bathroom, but not before he could add, “my king.”

The sounds of running water and the silence around him gave him the chance to close his eyes and reflect. Tsukishima wondered how lucky he is to have someone like Kuroo loving him despite his difficult personality, sharp words and the long distance. He must have done something great like save a kingdom in his past life to have found Tetsurou in this one.

“My King, the bath is drawn.”

Tsukishima opens his eyes to see Kuroo kneeling by the bedside, palms extended and a Cheshire grin on his face.

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing.” Tsukishima flushes, sitting up to swing his legs off the bed. But before he could stand, Kuroo had him in another princess embrace, carrying him in his arms to the bathroom.

“I know you don’t like the feeling of come dripping out, so let me take care of you, my king.” Kuroo laughs. Tsukishima decides to let Kuroo pamper him this once and kept quiet as Kuroo took the time to shampoo his hair and clean his body in the shower, before they stepped into the bath together.

-

Come morning, Tsukishima was woken up by a stream of sunlight peaking in through the gaps of the curtains. He takes in the warm body under his arms and the view of his boyfriend smothering himself in his sleep between the pillows.

“I love you, Tetsurou.” Tsukishima plants a kiss on Kuroo’s shoulder blade, before snuggling in closer and pulling the blankets up to fall back into sleep. Little did he know, between those pillows a smile appeared on Kuroo’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Teishoku - Japanese set meals
> 
> Thank you for reading till the end!! It was my first time writing long smut and I am so embarrassed… (//∇//) Places are based off where i lived in Tokyo (and the love hotels i passed by lmao). Anyway I'm so sorry for the boring build up again,, it sounded funnier in my head (;__;)  
>    
> These are the toys that Kuroo used on Tsukishima if you're interested to know how they look like. ┃ω・๑)ｼﾞｨｰ
> 
> https://www.we-vibe.com/us/vector?sscid=11k5_bwe8l&utm_source=ShareASale&utm_medium=aff&utm_campaign=314743_85
> 
> http://www.akibalovemerci.com/products/detail.php?product_id=10505
> 
> -  
> Scream krtsk with me on twitter! @ruichlu4


End file.
